In recent years, along with the prevalence of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. Cloud computing is a service usage form in which a user uses a service (cloud service) that is provided by a server on the Internet by using a communication terminal connected to the Internet, and pays for the service.
However, web contents that are handled on the Internet tend to be rich to meet various demands. Accordingly, there is a problem that a load on a communication terminal is heavy when rich contents are used by using the communication terminal to use a service through the Internet.
Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which communication terminals to which an operation to display drawing information such as characters and pictures can be input are connected to a network, and the terminals are communicated with each other by the drawing information.